Technical Field
Various example embodiments disclosed herein pertain generally to frames, and relate more particularly to wall hanging systems.
Related Art
Advances in photography, desktop publishing, and printing have resulted in an increase in the creation photos and visual art. Although the creation and printing of the photos and visual art is easier, more accessible, and less expensive, limitations still exist. One of the principal limitations is displaying the photos or visual art. Although there are frames in various sizes and shapes, these items can be difficult to properly mount and straighten on a wall at a desired location. Many conventional mounting systems require multiple items of equipment, such as, hammers, levels, drills, measuring tape, nails, hooks, and the like to mount an object, such as a frame, on a wall with proper levelling, spacing, and security. These mounting systems can be difficult and complicated to use by the target consumer group.
In an effort to simplify the spacing and alignment of conventional mounting systems, templates are often used to ensure the proper placement of mounting holes and hardware. Templates, while helpful, still require the consumer to use a separate level for proper orientation and require the use of a drill and wall anchor to affix the mounting hardware. Some known mounting systems require a mating component to be affixed to the item being hung and can cooperate with an additional bracket configured to hold a small spirit level.